The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view showing a liquid crystal display device in the prior art. It comprises a frame 1 and a liquid crystal panel 2 including a front glass sheet 2A and a rear glass sheet 2B. A printed circuit board 3 is provided, on which LSI (large scale integration) drivers for driving the liquid crystal panel are mounted. Interconnectors 4A and 4B interconnect the segment electrodes on the front glass sheet 2A and the segment terminals on the printed circuit board 3. The interconnectors 4A and 4B comprises a main body of insulating rubber and pieces of conductive rubber embedded to penetrate vertically as seen in the figure and arranged along the length of the interconnectors. The interconnectors are of compressive type and electrically connect, when compressed by for example about 20% between the front glass sheet and the printed circuit board, the electrodes with which the front and rear surfaces thereof are in contact. The frame 1 holds the interconnectors 4A, 4B in the compressed state.
Recently, development is made to enlarge the display area of the liquid crystal display device. With the above structure, the printed circuit board have a larger size as the display area is enlarged. As a result, the cost of the device is increased.
Moreover, as an illuminating device is disposed between the liquid crystal display panel and the printed circuit board the interconnectors had to be thick (the thickness is the dimension in the vertical direction in the figure). As a result, the interconnectors may be twisted or distorted and proper contact may not be achieved.
Furthermore, special apparatus, such as special wire bonders, for mounting a number of circuit elements on the large sized printed circuit board was required. This problem is becoming more serious as the size of the printed circuit board is increased.